The present invention relates to pressure sensitive adhesive compositions. In particular, the invention discloses fiber reinforced pressure sensitive adhesives and methods for their preparation and use.
Pressure sensitive adhesives are generally characterized by their properties. Pressure sensitive adhesives are well known to one of ordinary skill in the art to possess properties including the following: (1) aggressive and permanent tack, (2) adherence to a substrate with no more than finger pressure, (3) sufficient ability to hold onto an adherend, and (4) sufficient cohesive strength to be removed cleanly from the adherend. Many pressure sensitive adhesives must satisfy these properties under an array of different stress rate conditions. Additives may be included in the pressure sensitive adhesive to optimize the characteristics of the pressure sensitive adhesive.
In particular systems, the additive improves the cohesive strength of the pressure sensitive adhesives, yet the tack is reduced. For example, a non-tacky additive may be mixed with a pressure sensitive adhesive, reducing the tack of the mixture (as compared to the tack of the pressure sensitive adhesive without the additive). In a specific example, thermoplastic polymers have been added to styrene block copolymer adhesives to reduce the tack of the resulting pressure sensitive adhesives. However, to avoid loss of tack when enhancing the pressure sensitive adhesive""s cohesive strength, care must be taken in choosing an additive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,838 discloses a pressure sensitive adhesive comprising a blend of at least two components, wherein the first component is at least one pressure sensitive adhesive and the second component is at least one thermoplastic material, wherein the components form a blended composition having more than one domain and, wherein one domain is substantially continuous (generally, the pressure sensitive adhesive) and the other domain is substantially fibrillous to schistose (generally, the thermoplastic material). The blended pressure sensitive adhesives of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,838 patent provide adhesives having one or more of the following properties including: (1) a peel adhesion greater than and shear strength similar to that of the pressure sensitive adhesive component if used alone, (2) a shear strength greater than and peel adhesion similar to that of the pressure sensitive adhesive component if used alone, (3) an anisotropic peel adhesion, (4) an anisotropic shear strength, (5) a tensile stress in the down-web direction that is at least two times greater than the tensile stress in the cross-web direction for all elongations up to the break elongation, and (6) a resistance to impact shear that is at least two times greater than that of the pressure sensitive adhesive component if used alone.
What is desired is an adhesive composition that has improved cohesive strength without losing the tackiness indicative of a pressure sensitive adhesive. In conjunction, it is desirable to create an adhesive composition that is removable from a substrate with ease without losing the tackiness indicative of a pressure sensitive adhesive. Additionally, a stretch removable adhesive composition is desirable.
This invention is directed to a fiber reinforced adhesive composition comprising a pressure sensitive adhesive matrix and a fibrous reinforcing material within the pressure sensitive adhesive matrix. The fiber reinforced adhesive composition of the invention allows for an improved cohesive strength over the pressure sensitive adhesive alone, yet the tack of the pressure sensitive adhesive remains substantially unreduced.
The adhesive composition has a yield strength and a tensile strength. In one embodiment, the tensile strength is about 0.7 MPa or greater. In another embodiment, the tensile strength is at least about 150% of the yield strength when tested according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute). In one embodiment, the adhesive composition exhibits at least 50% elongation when measured according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute). In certain embodiments, the fibrous reinforcing material comprises substantially continuous fibers within the pressure sensitive adhesive matrix. Additionally, in preferred embodiments, the fiber reinforced adhesive composition will display stretch removable characteristics and easy removal from a substrate.
In addition, the invention is directed to a method for making a fiber reinforced adhesive. The method comprises forming a mixture comprising a pressure sensitive adhesive with a reinforcing material capable of forming fibers when subjected to an elongating shear force, and subjecting the mixture to the elongating shear force.
In this application, the following terms are defined as follows, unless otherwise stated:
xe2x80x9cStretch removablexe2x80x9d means that a pressure sensitive adhesive, when pulled and elongated (preferably from a substrate surface at a rate of 30 centimeters/minute and at an angle of no greater than 45xc2x0), detaches from a substrate surface without significant damage to the substrate surface (e.g. tearing), and without leaving a significant residue, preferably that which is visible to the unaided human eye on the substrate.
xe2x80x9cSubstantially continuousxe2x80x9d means that for an at least 0.5 centimeter length sample of the adhesive composition taken in the machine direction, at least 50% of the fibers present in the sample are continuous (i.e. unbroken).
xe2x80x9cTensile strengthxe2x80x9d is the maximum tensile strength at break when tested according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute).
The present invention is directed to a fiber reinforced adhesive composition comprising a pressure sensitive adhesive matrix and a reinforcing material within the pressure sensitive adhesive matrix. In one embodiment, the fiber reinforced adhesive composition of the present invention has improved cohesive strength, as represented by a higher tensile strength of the fiber reinforced adhesive composition as compared to the pressure sensitive adhesive without the reinforcing material. Additionally, in a preferred embodiment, the adhesive composition is stretch removable. The adhesive composition of the invention has these properties while maintaining substantially unreduced tack properties in many embodiments.
In another embodiment, the adhesive composition has a lower flow, or lower creep, under certain conditions than an adhesive without the reinforcement material. Creep or flow during storing or transport can be very detrimental to adhesive systems. This is particularly true when adhesive systems are delivered in roll, tape or sheet form. The adhesive within a roll of tape or a stack of sheets is subject to pressure from the weight of the layers above it and can flow or creep. This flow or creep can result in adhesive oozing out of the side of the roll or stack making the edge tacky and picking up dirt or other debris or causing adjacent rolls or stacks to stick together. If the liner or low adhesion backsize (LAB) of the roll of tape or stack of sheets has microstructuring, adhesive flow or creep into the microstructuring can result in a build-up in adhesion forces, even to the point that the tape, roll or stack cannot be unwound. The flow of the adhesive under normal conditions typically leads to edge residue, black rings (on skin) and adherand surface feature encapsulation (for example hair on skin). Reinforcement of the adhesive decreases or prevents this flow or creep.
In the present invention, the adhesive composition has a yield strength. In certain embodiments, the yield strength is no less than about 0.1 MPa when measured according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute). In specific embodiments, the yield strength is no less than about 0.2 MPa when measured according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute).
Additionally, the adhesive composition has a tensile strength of at least about 150% of the yield strength when measured according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute). In certain embodiments, the tensile strength is about 0.7 MPa or greater when measured according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute). In specific embodiments, the tensile strength is about 0.8 MPa or greater when measured according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute). The adhesive composition may have a tensile strength of at least about two times greater than the tensile strength of the pressure sensitive adhesive alone when measured according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute).
For preferred embodiments, the elongation at break for the adhesive composition is at least about 50% when measured according to ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute), preferably more than about 200%, and may be higher than about 300%. In some embodiments the elongation at break is in excess of about 800%.
Additionally, in preferred embodiments, the amount of force required to remove the adhesive composition from a polypropylene substrate at an angle of between 15xc2x0 and 35xc2x0 is less than about 20 Newtons/decimeter. This low removal force permits facile removal of the adhesive composition from a substrate. In certain embodiments, the force necessary to remove the adhesive composition from a substrate at such an angle is as low as about 7 Newtons/decimeter.
In some embodiments, the adhesive composition does not flow more than 13 micrometers after 24 hours, for example no more than 10 micrometers after 24 hours at 70xc2x0 C. according to the Accelerated Aging Test detailed in the Examples section below. In certain embodiments, the adhesive composition flows not more than 8 micrometers after 24 hours at 70xc2x0 C. according to the Accelerated Aging Test detailed in the Examples section below. Flow of an adhesive is the natural movement of a fluid adhesive as opposed to propagation of a crack.
In some embodiments, the fiberous reinforcing material lowers compliance and increases viscosity from the adhesive without the fiberous reinforcement. For example, the adhesive has a creep compliance of less than 7xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Paxe2x88x921. In other embodiments the adhesive has a creep compliance of less than 5xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Paxe2x88x921, for example less than 3xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Paxe2x88x921 and in further example less than 2xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Paxe2x88x921. Such an adhesive may additionally have a viscosity greater than 1xc3x97106 Paxc2x7s, for example greater than 5xc3x97106 Paxc2x7s and in further example greater than 1xc3x97107 Paxc2x7s.
Pressure Sensitive Adhesive
Any suitable pressure sensitive adhesive composition can be used for this invention. The pressure sensitive adhesive component can be any material that has pressure sensitive adhesive properties. Furthermore, the pressure sensitive adhesive component can be a single pressure sensitive adhesive or the pressure sensitive adhesive can be a combination of two or more pressure sensitive adhesives.
Pressure sensitive adhesives useful in the present invention include, for example, those based on natural rubbers, synthetic rubbers, styrene block copolymers, polyvinyl ethers, poly (meth)acrylates (including both acrylates and methacrylates), polyolefins, and silicones.
The pressure sensitive adhesive may be inherently tacky. If desired, tackifiers may be added to a base material to form the pressure sensitive adhesive. Useful tackifiers include, for example, rosin ester resins, aromatic hydrocarbon resins, aliphatic hydrocarbon resins, and terpene resins. Other materials can be added for special purposes, including, for example, oils, plasticizers, antioxidants, ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) stabilizers, hydrogenated butyl rubber, pigments, and curing agents. In certain embodiments, for example embodiments with lower flow or creep, the pressure sensitive adhesive matrix has an inherent viscosity of at least about 0.45 dl/g. The inherent viscosity is measured on a solution of the adhesive in a solvent at 25xc2x0 C. The difference in out-flow time between the polymer solution and solvent is measured using a Schott Gerate capillary viscometer to find the relative viscosity. For example, for acrylic adhesives, the solvent is ethyl acetate and the polymer is at a concentration of 0.1 g/dL. The inherent viscosity is then calculated as the natural log of the relative viscosity over the concentration.
In a preferred embodiment, the pressure sensitive adhesive is based on at least one poly(meth)acrylate (e.g. is a (meth)acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive). Poly(meth)acrylic pressure sensitive adhesives are derived from, for example, at least one alkyl (meth)acrylate ester monomer such as, for example, isooctyl acrylate, isononyl acrylate, 2-methyl-butyl acrylate, 2-ethyl-hexyl acrylate and n-butyl acrylate; and at least one optional co-monomer component such as, for example, (meth)acrylic acid, vinyl acetate, N-vinyl pyrrolidone, (meth)acrylamide, a vinyl ester, a fumarate, a polystyrene or polymethylmethacrylate macromer, or combinations thereof. Preferably, the poly(meth)acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive is derived from between about 0 and about 20 weight percent of acrylic acid and between about 100 and about 80 weight percent of at least one of isooctyl acrylate, 2-ethyl-hexyl acrylate or n-butyl acrylate composition, preferably isooctyl acrylate. A preferred embodiment for the present invention is derived from between about 2 and about 10 weight percent acrylic acid and between about 90 and about 98 weight percent of at least one of isooctyl acrylate, 2-ethyl-hexyl acrylate or n-butyl acrylate composition. One specific embodiment for the present invention is derived from about 2 weight percent to about 10 weight percent acrylic acid, about 90 weight percent to about 98 weight percent of isooctyl acrylate, and about 2 weight percent to about 6 weight percent polystyrene macromer.
Reinforcing Material
Various reinforcing materials may be used to practice the present invention. In preferred embodiments, the reinforcing material is a polymer. In specific embodiments, the reinforcing material is elastomeric. Preferably, the reinforcing material is a semi-crystalline polymer. A semi-crystalline polymer is one having both amorphous and crystalline domains. Many specific embodiments incorporate semi-crystalline polymers, such as polycaprolactone (PCL), polybutene (PB), copolymers derived from ethylene and at least one other alpha-olefin monomer (e.g. poly(ethylene-co-1-alkene) and poly(ethylene-co-1-alkene-co-1-alkene)), ultra low density polyethylene (e.g. having a density below 0.915 grams/cubic centimeter, such as ATTANE 4202 commercially available from Dow Chemical Co.), linear low density polyethylene (e.g. having a density between 0.915 and 0.94 grams/cubic centimeter, such as LL-3003, ECD-125, 377D60, 369G09, 363C32, 361C33, 357C32, 350D65, 350D64, 350D60, LL-3013, and LL-3001, EXACT 3040 commercially available from ExxonMobil Corp.) or combinations thereof.
Preferred reinforcing materials have a measurable yield strength. In certain embodiments, the yield strength of the reinforcing material is less than about 20 MPa. The tensile strength of the reinforcing material is preferably at least about 150% of its yield strength. In specific embodiments, the tensile strength of the reinforcing material is higher than the tensile strength of the pressure sensitive adhesive. These values are measured using ASTM D 882-97 at a crosshead speed of 12 inches/minute (30 centimeters/minute).
The reinforcing material preferably has a melting point above the use temperature of the adhesive composition. Similarly, the reinforcing material preferably has a melting point above the storage temperature of the adhesive composition or any article manufactured with the adhesive composition. Both the use temperature and the storage temperature should not exceed the temperature at which the pressure sensitive adhesive decomposes. In certain embodiments, the reinforcing material has a melting point of at least 70xc2x0 C. All temperatures are related as being measurable by differential scanning calorimetry (xe2x80x9cDSCxe2x80x9d) at a scanning rate of 10xc2x0 C./minute.
It is particularly desirable for the reinforcing material to have a melt viscosity similar to the melt viscosity of the pressure sensitive adhesive at the processing temperature of the method of this invention. In specific embodiments, the ratio of the reinforcing material melt viscosity to the pressure sensitive adhesive melt viscosity at the processing temperature is less than about 3, preferably less than about 1.5. In particularly preferred embodiments, the ratio is between about 0.5 and about 1.2 depending on specific extrusion parameters (e.g. shear rate, screw speed, temperature). Melt viscosity is measurable as understood by one skilled in the art using a capillary viscometer.
The reinforcing material is preferably immiscible (i.e. remains in a separate phase) in the pressure sensitive adhesive during mixing so that the reinforcing material can be substantially uniformly dispersed (i.e. distributed) in the pressure sensitive adhesive. In specific embodiments, during mixing, the reinforcing material is in the form of substantially spherical particles having an average diameter less than about 20 micrometers. In certain embodiments, the reinforcing material has an average diameter less than about 10 micrometers.
In preferred embodiments, the reinforcing material exists as substantially continuous fibers in the adhesive composition. Specifically, according to one aspect of the invention, the fibers are unbroken for at least about 0.5 centimeters in the machine direction of the pressure sensitive adhesive matrix, preferably at least about 2 centimeters. In more preferred embodiments, the substantially continuous fibers are continuous for at least about 5 centimeters and most preferably at least about 8 centimeters. According to another aspect of the invention, the substantially continuous fibers generally have a maximum diameter of about 0.05 to about 5 micrometers, preferably from about 0.1 to about 1 micrometers. According to another aspect of the invention, the aspect ratio (i.e. the ratio of the length to the diameter) of the substantially continuous fibers is greater than about 1000.
In other embodiments, the reinforcing material may be useful to prevent flow or creep of the adhesive composition. In addition to the previously described materials other useful materials include polyethylene (e.g. high density polyethylene from Equistar Chemicals, Houston Tex. as well as medium-low density polyethylenes and low density polyethylenes); polypropylene copolymers; polymethyl methacrylate; thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU form Dow Chemical or BF Goodrich); polystyrene; polyvinyl acetate; polyvinyl chloride; polyoxymethylene; poly (ethylene-co-acrylic acid); poly (ethylene-co-methacrylic acid); poly (styrene-co-allyl alcohol); polyamides; polyether-co-polyamide block copolymers such as PEBAX (from Atofina Chemicals, Philadelphia, Pa.); polyesters such as TONE polymers P-767 and P-787 (from Union Carbide, Danbury, Conn.); block copolyester elastomers such as HYTREL (from DuPont, Wilmington, Del.); and mixtures thereof. Preferred materials are ATTANE 4202 (available from Dow Chemical) and EXACT 3040 (available from ExxonMobile Corp.).
Mixing
The reinforcing material is mixed with the pressure sensitive adhesive before subjecting the mixture to an elongating shear force. Mixing of the reinforcing material and the pressure sensitive adhesive is done by any method that results in a dispersion, preferably a substantially uniform dispersion, of the reinforcing material in the pressure sensitive adhesive. For example, melt blending, solvent blending, or any suitable physical means are able to adequately mix the reinforcing material and the pressure sensitive adhesive.
Melt blending devices include those that provide dispersive mixing, distributive mixing, or a combination of dispersive and distributive mixing. Both batch and continuous methods of melt blending can be used. Examples of batch methods include those using a BRABENDER (e.g. a BRABENDER PREP CENTER, commercially available from C. W. Brabender Instruments, Inc.; South Hackensack, N.J.) or BANBURY internal mixing and roll milling equipment (e.g. equipment available from Farrel Co.; Ansonia, Conn.). After batch mixing, the mixture created may be immediately quenched and stored below melting temperature of the mixture for later processing.
Examples of continuous methods include single screw extruding, twin screw extruding, disk extruding, reciprocating single screw extruding, and pin barrel single screw extruding. The continuous methods can include utilizing both distributive elements, such as cavity transfer mixers (e.g. CTM, commercially available from RAPRA Technology, Ltd.; Shrewsbury, England) and pin mixing elements, static mixing elements or dispersive mixing elements (commercially available from e.g., MADDOCK mixing elements or SAXTON mixing elements as described in xe2x80x9cMixing in Single-Screw Extruders,xe2x80x9d Mixing in Polymer Processing, edited by Chris Rauwendaal (Marcel Dekker Inc.: New York (1991), pp. 129, 176-177, and 185-186).
In certain embodiments, the reinforcing material comprises between about 2 and about 70 weight percent of the adhesive composition. In specific embodiments, the reinforcing material comprises between about 5 and about 60 weight percent of the adhesive composition. In preferred embodiments, the reinforcing material comprises between about 5 and about 50 weight percent of the adhesive composition. Typically, the pressure sensitive adhesive component comprises between about 30 and about 98 weight percent, preferably between about 40 and about 95 weight percent and more preferably between about 50 and about 95 weight percent of the total adhesive composition. Other additives may also be mixed into the pressure sensitive adhesive composition prior to application thereof, depending on the desired properties of the applied adhesive.
In some embodiments, the fibrous reinforcing material is substantially uniformly dispersed in the pressure sensitive adhesive matrix. In such an embodiment, a cross section of the adhesive composition taken perpendicular to the machine direction will reveal an array of fibers throughout the matrix with fibers present across the thickness.
Method of Forming the Fiber Reinforced Pressure Sensitive Adhesive
The adhesive composition is subjected to an elongating shear force, creating fibers from the reinforcing material in a pressure sensitive adhesive matrix. Preferably, the adhesive composition is formed by continuous forming methods, including hot melt coating, drawing or extruding, the adhesive composition from the elongating shear force device (e.g. a draw die, a film die, or a rotary rod die) and subsequently contacting the drawn adhesive composition to a moving web (e.g. plastic) or other suitable substrate. A related continuous forming method involves extruding the adhesive composition and a co-extruded backing material from a film die and cooling the layered product to form an adhesive tape. Other continuous forming methods involve directly contacting the adhesive composition to a rapidly moving web or other suitable preformed substrate. Using this method, the adhesive composition is applied to the moving preformed web using a die having flexible die lips, such as a rotary rod die.
After forming by any of these continuous methods, the fibers, thus formed, can be solidified by lowering the temperature of the adhesive composition to below the melting point of the reinforcing material. For example, the temperature may be lowered by quenching the adhesive composition using either direct methods (e.g., chill rolls or water baths) or indirect methods (e.g., air or gas impingement). The resulting fiber reinforced adhesive composition is then cooled to ambient temperature.
Application of the Fiber Reinforced Adhesive Composition
The fiber reinforced adhesive composition can be used for a variety of applications. For example, the fiber reinforced adhesive composition can be applied to sheeting products (e.g., decorative, reflective, and graphical), labelstock, and tape backings to form, for example, first aid dressings, medical drapes, or medical tapes. Additionally, the fiber reinforced adhesive composition of the present invention can be used in optical fibers and tapes. The substrate can be any suitable type of material depending on the desired application.
To form a tape, the fiber reinforced adhesive composition is coated onto at least a portion of a suitable backing. A release material (e.g., low adhesion backsize) can be applied to the opposite side of the backing, if desired. When double-coated tapes are formed, the fiber reinforced adhesive composition is coated, for example by co-extrusion or lamination, onto at least a portion of both sides of the backing. Additionally, the adhesive can be coated on at least one release liner to form a transfer tape.
Typically, the backing comprises a nonwoven, paper, polypropylene (e.g., biaxially oriented polypropylene (BOPP)), polyethylene, polyester (e.g., polyethylene terephthalate), or a release liner (e.g., siliconized liner). In specific embodiments, the backing is stretchable so that an article comprising the adhesive composition and the backing would be stretch removable.
In specific embodiments, the adhesive compositions of the present invention are used in tapes that include gauze pads, for example, and are used as first aid dressings (i.e., wound or surgical dressings). They can also be used in a wide variety of other medical articles, such as medical tapes, athletic tapes, surgical drapes, or tapes or tabs used in adhering medical devices such as sensors, electrodes (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,087 and 6,171,985, for example), ostomy appliances, or the like.
Preferably, webs made from natural or synthetic fibers or mixtures thereof can be used to form backings, particularly for medical articles. Woven or nonwoven materials can be employed for webs, with nonwoven materials being preferred for most applications. Melt-blown or spunbond techniques can be employed to make such nonwoven webs. Nonwoven webs can also be prepared, for example, on a RANDO WEBBER (Rando Corporation, Macedon, N.Y.) air-laying machine or on a carding machine.
Typically, fibers forming a nonwoven tape backing are intimately entangled with each other in the form of a coherent breathable fibrous nonwoven tape backing. Suitable nonwoven tape backings can be formed as melt blown microfiber webs using the apparatus discussed, for example, in Wente, Van A., xe2x80x9cSuperfine Thermoplastic Fibers,xe2x80x9d Industrial Engineering Chemistry, Vol. 48, pages 1342-1346; Wente, Van A. et al., xe2x80x9cManufacture of Superfine Organic Fibers,xe2x80x9d Report No. 4364 of the Naval Research Laboratories, published May 25, 1954; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,849,241, 3,825,379, and others. These microfine fibers are termed melt blown fibers or blown microfibers (BMF) and are generally substantially continuous and form a coherent web between the exit die orifice and a collecting surface by entanglement of the microfibers, due in part to the turbulent airstream in which the fibers are entrained.
Other conventional melt spinning type processes, such as spunbond processes, where fibers are collected in a web form immediately upon formation, can also be used to form the nonwoven tape backing. Generally, the fibers are 100 microns or less in diameter when formed by melt spinning type processes, preferably 50 microns or less.
Multicomponent fibers, if formed by the melt blown process, can be produced as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,952 (Joseph et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,770 (Joseph); U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,733 (Joseph et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,220 (Joseph); or U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,455 (Joseph et al). Multicomponent fibers can also be produced by a spunbond process as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,868 (McCormach); U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,552 (Strack et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,464 (Stokes); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,382,400; 5,512,358 (Shawyer et al); or U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,463 (McDowall et al).
Representative examples of materials suitable for the backing of the adhesive article of this invention include polyolefins, such as polyethylene, including high density polyethylene, low density polyethylene, linear low density polyethylene, and linear ultra low density polyethylene, polypropylene, and polybutylenes; vinyl copolymers, such as polyvinyl chlorides, both plasticized and unplasticized, and polyvinyl acetates; olefinic copolymers, such as ethylene/methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymers, and ethylene/propylene copolymers; acrylic polymers and copolymers; polycaprolactones; and combinations of the foregoing. Mixtures or blends of any plastic or plastic and elastomeric materials such as polypropylene/polyethylene, polyurethane/polyolefin, polyurethane/polycarbonate, polyurethane/polyester, can also be used. Additionally, any nonstretchable material can be used for the tearable backings or for those with perforations, including paper and even metal. Preferred materials for the backing include polyurethane, polypropylene, ethylene vinyl acetate, or combinations thereof (e.g., blends, mixtures, etc.) in the form of melt blown fibers. Preferred materials for film backings include polycaprolactones and copolymers of ethylene/vinyl acetate and linear low density polyethylene.
In a preferred embodiment, the backing is formed from coherent multicomponent fibers having at least one pressure sensitive adhesive region or layer and at least one non-pressure sensitive adhesive region or layer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,219. In another preferred embodiment, the backing is a melt blown polypropylene web available from Kimberly Clark Corp.; Irving, Tex.
If the backing is in the form of a laminate, additional components could be used, such as absorbent layers (e.g., gauze pads) for adhesive bandage products, or the like. If absorbent layers are used, they are typically thin, coherent, conformable, and able to flex and not interfere with the stretch removable characteristics of the articles, although they can be stretchable or not.
If a laminate, there may be one or more additional layers. Preferably, the outermost layer of such a laminate is a film that is substantially impervious to fluids, such as could arise from the external environment, yet permits passage of moisture vapor such that the adhesive article is breathable (typically, having a moisture vapor transmission rate (MVTR) of at least about 500 g/m2/day). Typically this breathable, liquid impervious film is the outermost (i.e., top) layer. Examples of such film materials include polyurethanes, polyolefins, metallocene catalyzed polyolefins, polyesters, polyamides, polyetheresters, and A-B-A block copolymers, such as KRATON copolymers available from Shell Chemical Ltd.; Houston, Tex.